


The Way You Make Me Feel

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Kinda, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of this as a companion piece to Trust Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Make Me Feel

Hinata always amazed Kageyama. Hinata amazed him not only with his powerful jumps, but with the large array of emotions he could make him feel in just a few moments. When they first met, a net and many years of practice separating them, had felt haughty, amazed, pitying, confused, and angry. He assumed Hinata had spent his time fooling around instead of honing the incredible athletic prowess he had the potential for. 

They met again, in the gym they now call home. Again he felt the anger, the superiority. He had felt smug as the serve flew off Hinata’s arms the exact way he had pictured it.   
“-and I will get the ball to you.” Kageyama felt hope when those words left his own mouth. Under that hope, fear gripped him. What if Hinata couldn’t hit the quick set? What if Hinata would refuse to ever try? When Hinata jumped, slamming the ball Kageyama had tosses with careful calculations, Kageyama was elated. Daichi’s mouth had gone slack; hinata had closed his eyes to hit that ball.

“Who trusts someone 100%?” Hinata had looked into Kageyama’s eyes, the apparent trust now binding them together. Kageyama went threw a mess of emotions: disbelief, annoyance, joy, excitement. He bottled each one, savoring the feeling of happiness he found on the court.

“You really are incredible!” Hinata had stars in his eyes. Months had gone by since the toss that made them the “freak duo.” So much anger and frustration had muddled the air between them. They shared a determination, a thirst for growth. They had wanted to grow apart to grow together. 

With just mere eye contact Hinata had forced Kageyama to go along at his pace. With excitement and anticipation, Kageyama had heard the words inside his own head, “Well, how ‘bout it?” With shouts, sighs, and cries from all those around, Hinata had made Kageyama feel powerful, eternal, and happy. With his words, Hinata had made him feel invincible.


End file.
